


Flaws in the matrix

by LadyCharlotte



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Infiltration, More HP Characters Will Appear, Multi, Running Away, The Flash 306, i kinda built the whole background, idk where has this come from, just a way to put down my thoughts, wizards being obnoxious
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-08-31 14:20:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8581840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyCharlotte/pseuds/LadyCharlotte
Summary: Draco Malfoy - former death eater, potions master, missing.Julian Albert - crime scene investigator, forensic scientist, meta humans expert."...The world has gone mad with monsters on the loose, the least we can do is stop them." finished Moira."They don't even know what they are and-""Well, that's what we're here for, Draco."





	1. Why do you have to look like  him?

**Author's Note:**

> This is new to me, I've never really published my stories. It is barely an attempt as the first chapter isn't finished yet, but I'm posting it anyway. I'll add more when college isn't sucking me dry. English is not my first language, so bear with me and tell me if you find any mistakes along the way.
> 
> BTW, this is set when our favourite wizards are about 25-26 years old. I'm sure there will be some workarounds to any tech issues, it is a sci-fi and fantasy crossover.

16/11/2006

  
Metahumans:

~~superhumans expressing extraordinary powers and abilities~~

magic-touched muggles, not wizards and witches genetically

(they show a one way connection to the magic world by unknown means, muggle science perhaps? A/N)

 

\---

 

 The news of another body found by the river in Chubbuck, Palmer and Racine, shook Julian back to reality. He hadn't even heard the hasty footsteps of his colleague coming through his lab. Actually, _their_ lab.

 

Acting amicably towards Allen had proven a difficult feat in the first few months of his new job at the CCPD, and their relationship - if barely speaking a word of decency to each other may be considered one - was only now beginning to go somewhere.

 

The Assistant Investigator, usually too busy in his own world to realise he was speaking out loud, was otherwise strangely quiet while handing him the fresh report. Julian stared at it for a minute before accepting it. He spared a glance at Allen, who then promptly started to inform him about the case.

 

The issue with Barry wasn't just about his constant tardiness, or the way the Captain and every other blooming officer seemed to adore him. Julian had a long experience with certain prats needing to be the centre of attention all the time.

 

He could very well cope with that, right?

 

Not bloody likely.

 

Allen had to look the same in this stance as well. He always seemed to be in conflict with something bigger than the job, which he clearly didn't take seriously, given the amount of work overdue on his desk.

 

How could Allen have been reassigned as a Metahuman Investigator, after only a day from that discussion with Captain Singh, was beyond him. But he had to remind himself they had also agreed to take a friendly turn and start anew. 

 

Easy to say with enough volume of alcohol in his system...

 

Still reminiscing his last journal entry, Julian found himself with Allen to the crime scene. The bruises on the victim's neck suggested the cause of death, yet the only witnesses were a couple of grad students coming back from a frat party.

 

Apparently, these piss artists had seen the man being strangled ad mortem by some shadow in the dark.

 

"So a Meta from Neverland made a trip to Central City," Julian snickered.

 

"Fabulous."

 

He had learnt to slyly insert pop references into his speech - or more likely forced by Moira - as a defense to further interactions with people. Fortunately, Julian didn't look like someone you'd approach so easily. 

 

The detective immediately knew he was going after a Meta and not some stray wizard, mostly because the place was nowhere near the _enticing_ magic community of this city, or state - or continent to be quite honest. Wizards tended to only engage combat with other wizards. To proactively kill some muggle with sheer force...It was too a remote, if not unheard of, conclusion. 

 

Groaning for the newly formed pain in his head, he tried to think of a way to explain this to her.

 

 _Good luck with that mate_ , he thought to himself before tuning back to whatever Allen was saying.

 

 

TBC


	2. Thou doth protest too much

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically Draco is in denial and Moira is having none of that

It made no sense whatsoever. She had spent at least four hours to find relatively nothing new concerning the case. What an utter waste of time.

 

Draco had provided the information necessary to discover which new superhuman - or was it meta - had killed the poor man the previous night. Apart from the specific spurts of frustration caused by his partner, Barry Allen, he only seemed interested into sulking his days away. Which wasn’t helpful at the moment.

 

Surprisingly enough, Moira was the one actually putting effort into the research they had been conducting for a year. When her interest was based solely on the fact that she could kick some ass without the Aurors’ interference.

 

Muggles are starting to realize that magical forces are living among them, and the safety of the Wizarding World could be seriously compromised.

 

 _All the better_ , she thought. Then said it out loud.

 

“What did you say ?” came a voice from the living room. Moira had not ushered a single word to Draco since he came back - hence the sulking.

 

But sometimes he just needed a little push.

 

“I’m losing all hopes and dreams here,” she sighed to the air. “And not for the best. We are stuck, Draco. I don’t know what to look for anymore.”

 

Moira felt like closing the damn case file, shutting her suitcase and go home. But suddenly she heard a chair being pulled and found Draco’s face in front of hers.

 

“You’re the one who wanted to come here, to get away from our lives and do something good for a change. And now you’re giving up?”

 

She scoffed at that. “Who said anything about giving up? I’m just thinking--” how to find the words without having Draco freak out, “--maybe the reason why we aren’t making any progress is because we need something else to work with. Someone else.”

 

The look on his face would have sufficed to freeze anybody on the spot, quite literally in their case, but she never learned.

 

“You know he’s more than qualified to deal with the cases. And, he could prove useful to our cause...” she explained carefully. As if he hadn’t thought about spending more time with the detective.

 

“All right, how exactly do you plan to involve him? _Hey there chap, fancy giving us a hand? We’re wizards by the way._ ”

 

Moira rolled her eyes so quickly she almost opened the window by mistake. ‘Dramatic’ couldn’t even begin to convey her friend’s personality, yet she had to deal with both Draco’s idiocy and their research as soon as possible. The Americans were getting restless.

 

“You will talk to him and get some answers,” she stood up from the table and let herself fall into the nearby leather couch she had brought from home. She wasn’t going to live in a shackle, although Draco didn’t seem to mind that much about the size of their flat.

 

_How odd._

 

“Or perhaps it’s time I meet our handsome detective!” She wasn’t exactly going to anyway, but the bleak expression on his face was worth all the yelling that happened soon after.

 

_As I thought, just a little push._

 

Moira quietly summoned a book from the library and managed to ignore all five arguments her friend was shouting to the air, whilst taking a more curious look at a new section from ‘The Decline of Pagan Magic’.

 

History of Magic had never been her favourite subject, also as a result of a particularly soporific teacher. But the reason behind muggles being ‘magically active’ had to be stored in a book, or so she hoped.

 

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so late, I'm so so sorry. This is basically another filler chapter but the story is kinda moving forward. Again, I have no beta, so if there's something incorrect please let me know. I'm not adding tags for the relationships because I'm not exactly certain what I'll do about them.  
> You know I have this idea that halfbloods and muggleborn are still very close to muggle technological inventions, like phones and computers. Maybe I'll use it later on.  
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed!


End file.
